My Epilogue by thermosghost
by LordOfAllBricks
Summary: Danny finds a unique way to de-stress by writing about his life online on a site where no one would believe his words to be true. However, he never expected for his "story" to become so popular. Is his secret really that safe anymore?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Long story short, my friends suggested I write to help with my stress levels, so here I am, and there you are. Don't bother reading this. I just needed to put something into words.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - linebreak

Chapter 1:A beginning from the end

Some ghosts can't remember how they died. I mean, it's understandable. Death is horrific. Your body gets all still and cold, and you stop breathing, but you're still _there_. Your eyes are still open and you can hear the screaming, or the flames, or just dead silence. It just depends on how you die, I guess. But what most people don't realize is that even after your heart stops beating, _you are still there_. Your friends may be grabbing your hands or shaking your shoulders, and you can _feel it_. You _know_ you're dead, but how can you know? You're not supposed to think. You're not supposed to _be_. But you _are_.

You don't stay, though. It all depends on you. If you're ready to move on. Most people are. They don't realize they're still _there_ , that they can still feel their body turning cold, that they can smell the blood they brought to the surface. They just accept death and that's that. They're done. They just...move on.

Others aren't do lucky. _They notice._ When you die you're still aware, and they can _feel_ that. Sometimes it terrifies them, which leads to more negative emotions. Though less common, some people accept their fate, and observe the aftermath with startling clarity. These people, who _know_ they are still there, can choose. They can choose to get up, to move away. And many discover they _can_. They _can_ move. They _can_ open their eyes, they _can_ speak, they _can_ escape the horror that is their own death. But there's so much more they can do. They can float. They can fly. They can turn intangible.

They can become ghosts.

It's a choice. No one becomes a ghost against their will. You have to _choose_.

Many ghosts remember how they died. It's a touchy subject. Bad memories. No one becomes a ghost unless they fear death, and its permanence. That's why ghosts have obsessions. It's their reason to exist, to continue being aware. It was the reason they chose to move. Most exist to counter a bad ending, like Ember, the rockstar ghost, who died from a stage fire. As she had chosen to embrace the flames, so she chose to continue her existence and find in death the success she was denied in life. Skulker was killed in a horrific hunting accident, and now makes up for it by striving to be the ghost zone's greatest hunter. Spectra suffered from depression, so in her death she revived herself anew as a creature who not only fed off negativity, but thrived on it. Yet even though their afterlife prospers, ghosts hate the reminder of how they too once used to breathe. Revisiting their rebirth is a painfully bittersweet memory. Most hate discussing it at all. Why? It's a vulnerable thing, a human at the point of death. It was their weakest moment in life, and from that weakness, they were allowed to cling onto the world of the living, afraid of what lay beyond. Every ghost has a beginning. Every ghost was born out of human weakness, returning to the world through an unwillingness to accept reality as it was, and the reminder is painful. Every one of us hates remembering the day it all began...on the day everything came to an end. We prefer not to speak of it, and yet we are so sensitive to our past weakness we cannot help but confront it. The Box Ghost collects boxes even though they crushed him to death. Walker runs a prison for ghosts even though his last prison's inmates killed him. The Lunch Lady Ghost constantly serves meat, yet food was her downfall. We all have our stories. Youngblood died from childhood leukemia. Pariah Dark was assassinated. Cujo the ghost dog was put down as a puppy. We all have a reason why we're still here, why we chose to leave behind our chilling corpse and take on the world a second time. No matter what kind of ghost, we all have our reasons. Even me. Some of us stay for revenge, to properly live out our dreams, or act out intense desires at our moment of death, like me.

My name is Phantom, and I was electrocuted at the age of fourteen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - linebreak

Haha yeaaah sooo um...I'll just leave this here. TG out

'

'

'

* * *

Only thirty minutes away from a certain half ghost's house, Paulina Sanchez gaped at her computer screen. She whipped out her phone and typed a message to her best friend, glancing at her laptop only once as her fingers tapped against her newest phone with dizzying speeds.

 _starr! u gotta see this! i found a phantom fanfic! *.,* its called my epilogue! omg go reads it its amaz! :3 :3 :D_

Her phone whistled merrily as she hit send. Grinning, the latino girl pulled her laptop closer and scrolled to the bottom, clicking "Favorite Story" and "Follow Story". She refreshed the page and giggled before leaning back and studying the screen before her.

"Hmm. Thermosghost? Funny name."

She hesitated, her eyes drifting over the top left corner curiously. After a moment Paulina leaned forward and clicked "Review", the rapid clicking of keys filling her otherwise quiet room.

* * *

 **New fanfiction for all you Phans to enjoy! I'm breaking my own fourth wall when I say this, but I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR FANFICTION NET, and that disclaimer right there does indeed apply for this entire story.** **Danny and I would both appreciate reviews! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa...14 reviews? You guys are crazy. I guess I'm supposed to reply...or something? Still new at this

Nobody - Oh gosh, I made you cry? I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make anyone cry I never wanted to burden anyone with this I just wanted to let it out somehow I just oh no please don't be mad please don't be

Sorry. My friends were reading over my shoulder and said I overreacted? Ehheh I'll just stop now

Guest - ...I'm sorry, I just burst out laughing reading your review. "Never read anything like this", huh? Well, there is a reason for that

Guest - Thanks! My friends have told me I can really write if I set my mind to it, but I never really noticed

Great - There's actually _not_ a lot of Phantom stories? That's...surprisingly good to hear. Not that I'm glad or anything...haha

Wulf2.0 - Er, yeah, hi? I'm not _actually_ Danny Phantom. You can just call me TG?

The flute ghost - Yeah, I guess it is a brilliant way to de-stress. Thanks!

The 6th Spectral King - Again...I'm not Phantom...but, uh, thanks?

And to everyone who said this is a good idea...well, I guess that's one way of putting it. TG out

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - linebreak

Chapter 2:First days

Being a ghost is hard. I'm not talking about all the floating and the ecto rays and intangibility and accidentally having two heads (don't ask). I'm talking about the transition. New ghosts still see the world through their eyes of the past. Old buildings and landmarks hold a different meaning for them. They see the office they worked in, and they would recognize it for what it was—a grim reminder of their past, constantly overshadowing their rootless existence now. I have known ghosts enter their favorite restaurants and try to eat, oblivious as the food simply sat within their ectoplasmic figures before subtly dripping out. Ghosts try to approach familiar faces, and can only watch in confusion as their family runs screaming. They look in the mirror and can only see themselves as they were before. Acceptance is an arduous task. Many ghosts go mad from the shock, if they hadn't already from the moment they were reborn. The change from a life of living to a life of merely existing can drive even the most stable minded individuals insane.

I had a difficult transition. When I died, I was with my two best friends. We were in my house. They watched me die. They watched as my body was shot with thousands of bolts of electricity, and they could do nothing. We were merely human. I...I can still remember their screams...their hands on my smoking shoulders...

 _"Danny!"_

 _"Oh God, Danny! Wake up, man!"_

I was dead, but I wasn't gone.

It was _torture_...do you _understand_ , how awful it was, to hear their voices twisted in pain, and be unable to answer? I could feel them shaking me. I could _feel_ my head dangle from my limp neck as they tried to lift me. They started pounding on my chest, and it _hurt_...it _hurt_ so bad, because just as I could feel the intensity in their desperate calls, so I could feel the repeated pressure on my chest, so I could feel their tears landing on my cold, cold face.

I wanted to cry with them, and I couldn't, and it _hurt_.

Everything hurt _so bad_.

In that moment, I was so sorry. I hated myself for dying in front of them, for putting them through this misery. I imagined what would happen when my parents came home...I...it was unbearable...and my sister... ** _No._** I was not going to just _lay there_ and let them _sob away_ their fragile hearts until all that was left were broken bonds, my absence occupying what little remained of their cognizant existence. I could hear them, right? So I should...be able...to do... ** _THIS_**

In that moment my body leapt to an upright position, and I embraced their sorrowful selves before either of them could so much as gasp. No matter _what_...I refused to let _anyone_ suffer like...like...the way I just did...

In that moment, I had chosen to shoulder the pain in favor of those who succumbed to it. I had chosen to get up and comfort my friends from this disaster. I had chosen to move. I had chosen to become a ghost.

I had chosen to protect.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - linebreak

I'm sorry, I just...I can't do this...it's...the pain...

'

'

'

* * *

Star slowly finished reading. She took off her glasses, which she only ever wore at home, and wiped her eyes, wincing at how salty her cheeks had become. The story Paulina had sent her...the latina had made it sound fluffy and cute, but this...

The blonde suddenly flopped backwards. Her phone skittered from her fingers, landing amongst assorted pillows as she burrowed deeper into her bed.

 _I need a moment..._

That story was so...deep, so...striking...she hadn't been prepared for a feels trip. Paulina appaently signed her permission form for her, and now there was no going back. Because, despite how horrible Star felt after reading, she was entranced by how dark it was. Star was secretly a lover of angst, and by the looks of it, this fic fit the bill perfectly.

 _Paulina would read_ anything _that has to do with Phantom...otherwise, this would seem a little too intense for her._

It certainly was intense. Star narrowed her eyes, forgetting her current efforts to suppress more tears as a thought struck her. Was Phantom's death really like that? True, it was a fanfiction (and boy was she desperate to learn more about this "thermosghost"), but how accurate could it really be? She had never thought of Phantom as someone who could be afraid. And the explanation for Phantom's obsession...it fit perfectly with the real ghost boy! It was almost eerie, and Star loved eerie.

Star sat up, finding her phone and studying the last few lines.

 _Still...this is a whole new level of creepy...and not just because of how dark it is..._

She laughed, feeling like her entire life was one big swath of sarcasm, and this was the icing on the cake. _Well, one thing's for sure. I haven't cried over a fic in months. This one deserves at least a fav._

Tapping the correct bullet on the mobile version of FF net, Star felt tempted to follow, but in the end she just firmly shook her head, tapping "Go". The site reloaded and she returned to the story. About to open a new window, Star paused, her eyes drifting over the top.

"14 reviews huh..."

She hesitated a moment longer. Finally she let out an exaggerated sigh, scrolling down to review the story.

"If I don't, Paulina will go nuts on me," she reasoned under her breath. The soft tapping from her fingers seemed loud in the night. After a minute, she finished, immediately closing her phone and rolling over, pulling her discarded blankets back over her shoulders.

 _I should try to get some sleep..._

But try as she might, the blonde just couldn't do it. A certain ghost boy was haunting the back of her mind, and all through the night Star felt she was hearing echoes of Phantom screaming in pain.

* * *

 ***whispers* Does anyone need some tissues...I have extras**

 **Nobody - As I am not Danny, I won't freak out over the phrase "I'm crying" and not read anything beyond those words without a clonk on the head from Sam :3 Thank you so much! The idea hit me around ten, at night no less, and I had it written and uploaded on FF around three in the morning. -_- Darn plot bunnies. Won't even let me sleep. These aren't even regular rabbits, more like the killer rabbit of caerbannog (cookies to anyone who understood that reference XD)**

 **PapaFrita361 - XD I knew it! A native Spanish speaker loved the story and reviewed it! Now, am I talking about you or Paulina? :3 As for updates, we're gonna have to wait for a certain halfa to find the time.**

 **Wulf2.0 - You bring up a good question. I'll answer it at the very bottom. Plus, I'll take all the luck I can get! Thank you! ^^ Please do keep reviewing, we'll both appreciate it! :)**

 **lexi1220 - Oh no! Not your account! Dannieh and I shall rescue you! *trumpets blare in the background* *fruitloops rain from the sky* *jack barges in yelling "GHOST"* No Jack, no ghost. Right Danny? *cue nervous laughter from everyone's favorite ghost boy***

 **Invader Johnny - Indeed, we shall see.**

 **On a side note, I've noticed your reviews on almost every DP fic I've read. Cudos to you for being either committed to writing reviews, or too fandom obsessed to function otherwise! XD (Just pulling your leg. Or your arm. Maybe just a potato chip out of that bag you're holding th– wait wait that happens in the future. Gosh darn it Clockwork, stop doing this to me! I was trying to look cool!)**

 **LunaSkys - Thank you! ~(^,^)~ I was pretty excited myself when I thought of it. I don't think I've seen anyone else use FF net** ** _in_** **their actual story. Does that make me unique? O,O**

* * *

 *******ATTENTION** **EVERYONE** **!**

 **Wulf2.0 ASKED A VERY GOOD QUESTION. TO ANYONE CONFUSED, EITHER DANNY OR I, OR EVEN BOTH OF US, WILL REPLY TO REVIEWS. IF YOU WANT TO SPECIFY WHO SHOULD REPLY JUST LEAVE A LITTLE NOTE SPECIFYING WHO YOUR REVIEW IS FOR ;) Danny is "TG" or "thermosghost" and I'll go by "Brick"**


	3. Chapter 3

Holy _crap_. Double reviews in less than twenty-four hours? I...whoa. I wasn't planning on updating so often...but then that happened. Sorry for taking so long. I kinda needed to recover a bit from the last chapter. So um

Kara - Other origins? What other stories? O.o Waiiit

Write in other POV's? That's...point of view, right? I guess...have to ask, though. I'm not very good at writing from someone else's perspective.

Ray - Give him a happy ending...?

We'll see...as a friend of mine said once, all is as it should be.

Neko Neko Rachie - Trust me, I can't imagine anyone else going through that either. Still can't...

Jem56 - Funny story about that...might get to it later. But yes, I guess you could say, in a way, I've known Phantom. Some anti-ghost tech really does work...a little _too_ well

Lexi1220 - Purple ocean? What's that? It it another name for the Black Sea? That's in Canada, right?

randomphandom - Nope! Totally not Phantom! Also, instead of having "lived this", wouldn't I have "died this"? ...Sorry. Bad pun. Had to come out. And to your other question, I guess I kinda...do?

Agest1 - There's a whole bunch of stuff going on in my head -_- That's why it feels so stressful...the more I write, the more stress I release...it feels nice, actually. I'm glad I came back to this

Nobody - Glad to make you happy over Phantom's suffering...? And it's not about me! Really!

QueenofHearts7378 - Like I said, I needed to de-stress. Writing about it helps a lot. Actually...I think it was originally my sister's idea

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - linebreak

Chapter 3:My first days

I said my friends were there when I died. Well, they've been there ever since. Heck, they've been here all my life...and death.

I don't know how I would've survived without them.

Every day before school they would check on me, no matter where I was, constantly asking me things like, "Are you okay, Danny?" "Wanna talk about it?" "Want to hang out after school today?" They...they treated me like I was normal...like I was still... _alive_...

I'm forever grateful for that.

It was their concern that saved me. Sure, my initial instinct was to protect them, but in the beginning, _I_ was the one who needed protecting. Every day they checked on me...let me know they still cared...welcomed me into their midst...

It was like nothing had changed. They even teased me about how clumsy I still was (intangibility was _weird_ ), and their careless banter always left me feeling so...normal.

Not that I was normal. Am normal.

Farthest thing from it, actually.

I'd hang out with them, but so many things were different. They'd go to the Nasty Burger. She was vegan, he an intense carnivore. I could only watch, unable to hold so much as a spork, sinking through my seat every other second. Intangibility was _hard_.

Flying was easy to learn. You just...float. You don't teach yourself. When you're born, does someone teach you to breathe? Nope. Or at least I hope not. I know I could breathe when I was alive. Still can, actually, but that's besides the point.

The point is, I took my friends out flying.

As a ghost, flying is boring. Pointing it out, marveling over it, is about as awesome as counting your breaths. Aka, yawnage.

But for humans to fly? Oh man, they _loved it._

We'd go so high they'd gasp for breath, and then we'd plummet down to earth, the wind whipping through our hair, only their joyful screams filling the roar of our decent, the only thing saving us a sharp turn right at the last moment before they'd splatter into paste on the sidewalk. Sometimes they didn't want me to turn. They wanted to plunge into the ground itself, experience the cool sensation of dirt particles trickling through completely intangible bodies.

I never did it. I was afraid I'd lose control and leave them down there in an early grave, or even worse, be unable to turn intangible in the first place, and be forced to hear the crunch they made and see the splatter their pasted bodies would leave across the street.

They whined about it, but I refused to tell them.

It still hurt so much.

But I had to protect them.

They figured it out, of course. Why I was acting so...possessive, was their word. Honestly I didn't know. It felt normal. Keeping an eye on them. Watching over her house at night. Taking the punches meant for him.

Okay. It was a little excessive.

Besides, human beatings couldn't hurt me anymore. Not as much, anyway.

That's what I told them too.

My obsession is a noble one for ghost standards...so many keep stealing shoes or staking out old houses while I'm punching them in the face.

(Yeah, noble.)

Protection as an obsession...it's definitely a powerful tool, but a double edged one in my opinion. True, I put everyone before myself, but at the expense of myself. I end up doing the human equivalent of not eating, not sleeping, not having a single moment's peace or sanity. And it's hard, but I do it anyway, because I _have to._

I can't stand people getting hurt because of me again. I have to save them. From myself.

Even if I have to neglect myself.

Even if my self neglect hurts them...because I'll have to protect them...assure them I'm okay...I'm not tired...it doesn't hurt...I'm not bleeding...it's just a minor wound...

I think they know it's all lies. I believe the untruths more than they do. How sad is that?

...Don't answer that.

They _did_ know. I know that now. They tried to help me, keep me calm, help me adjust, try not to mention the elephant in the room unless it was green and ghostly because then I'd have to kick its butt and only make my friends worry over me even more.

Yet I am thankful. Because, throughout all the ghost fights, all the stumbled fibs, all the half-truths, all the jokes and laughter, I am sane. I am still the person I was when I lived. And that is because I am still living even after death.

That is the key to any ghost's madness. We were all once human. All you need to see it...is to show us your own.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - linebreak

Feeling more peppy today, so here's something less tearful. Still a bit deep, but hey, what goes goes

TG out

* * *

'

'

'

BOOM

A tree right outside the window burst into flames. The ectogun fired again.

BOOM

"VALERIE! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"SORRY DAD!" Valerie Gray shouted, throwing her ectogun to the side and crossing her arms with a decisive humprh.

She was most certainly _not_ sorry. After reading that load of...

 _I should've changed my number,_ she fumed. _I can't believe they forgot I'm still part of the group chat!_

Granted, she never contributed, because she knew the moment she replied, her "old friends" would quickly start a new group chat without her (most likely to trash talk how she was reading everything they messaged).

It wasn't that Valerie was nosy...in fact, she viewed it as an advantage. If Paulina were to suddenly text something about Phantom and inadvertently reveal his location, then the Red Huntress was bound to show up as well. It's already happened several times, Valerie reflected smugly.

Although the nonstop fangirling was seriously getting annoying. Especially since a certain latino found a new Phantom thing to squeal over.

Speaking of that load of–

Vzzzzz!

Valerie grabbed her phone. If it was one more gushing review of that stupid story–

 _Hey Valerie, will you go to Senior Prom with me? -Nathan_

THUD

"GODDAMNIT NATHAN, YOU SAID YOU DELETED MY NUMBER!"

"VALERIE!"

"SORRY DADDY!"

Valerie quickly retrieved her phone, hardly even sparing a glance at the newest dent in her wall.

"I swear... _one_ more thing..."

Luckily, nothing availed her muttering, and Valerie returned to her chair with feathers ruffled but not spread for flight.

Oh yeah. She was definitely ticked.

Three guesses as to why.

Frowning, Valerie refreshed the page open on her computer. Instantly her scowl deepened.

"How the hell did this crap already get three more reviews? It's only been a minute!"

She was _so freaking pissed_. Why did she have to be so curious...

Oh right. The group chat. 24/7 fangirling.

Yeaaah...

She _hated_ this story. Usually Valerie disliked FF net in general because of how many sappy Phantom stories there were (don't even get her _started_ on the plethora of PhantomXReaders or PhantomXOCs). But _this one_...hoo boy.

Suddenly she was seized by a fit of rage. Her fist drove into her newest decoration—a punching bag—as she cursed under her breath. After a few minutes her fury tapered off slightly, and Valerie plopped back down, ignoring her heaving breaths in favor of fuming.

Why did she hate this one so much? It was simple. Valerie, the steely, uncaring Red Huntress, had _cried_. Not even little tears—she had openly bawled when Phantom–

 _No!_ She shook her head. _It wasn't real! It's only a fiction! A_ fan _fiction._

Yet...Valerie couldn't help but inch closer to her boxy monitor. There was something...off...about this story. She frowned, rereading thermosghost's replies.

"What the hell?! 'I'm not very good at writing from someone else's perspective'?! The fuck does that mean?!"

"Okay, what the actual _fuck_? This guy actually _knows Phantom_?!"

"What...the Black Sea...Canada? _No..._ "

Finally Valerie sat back. If looks could kill...or at least melt things...

Still, there was the fact that _apparently_ , this thermosghost guy is somehow in contact with Phantom?

"Damnit." Valerie muttered. She didn't want to have to do this.

Groaning, the Red Huntress signed up to FF net and followed that stupid story.

She just needed to keep track of this guy. Like the group message. Just in case...if he mentioned something about Phantom, something she could use...

Then Valerie was gonna use it.

* * *

 **YOU GUYS**

 **SERIOUSLY, DOUBLE THE REVIEWS LESS THAN A DAY LATER?!**

 **EVERYONE GETS COOKIES! BONZAI!**

 **MsFrizzle - What's accidental?** ** _Danny_** **is the one writing My Epilogue. I'm just providing the reactions afterwords ;D**

 **Kara - Sounds like an idea...but just try convincing Sam to do it...one whisper of "Fanfiction" and she's already stomping in the opposite direction. I just can't see her as a FF supporter. Tucker'll probably be chill, though, and Jazz'll only see it as a psychiatric aid.**

 **Ray - Sure, we're leaning on the fourth wall now, but if I'll have my way, Clockwork's gonna smash through with his time staff! Look forward to that, because I'm making a present for you all, and Clocky is this year's Santa! (Shh, don't tell the Fentons XD)**

 **Neko Neko Rachie - *hugs!* ^^ I'm glad it's interesting! That tells me I succeeded! *happydances out of the room***

 **Jem56 - I AM NOW ON A MISSION TO CONVINCE YOU OTHERWISE! In fact, I feel like** **The Ultimate Enemy** **only** ** _proves_** **Danny's obsession is protection! Just wait till Danny has his say...*Dan's evil laughter in the distance***

 **Lexi1220 - I'd say yes to Amethyst, but this is mainly Danny's POV, and that dork's clueless. Plus, writing about Phantom falling for Sam? Even Danny can see that red flag...or should I say Red Huntress kicking down his door? And to your first question, I'm not certain, but I'd say both?**

 **Diva180 - ...Yep. She would write that. Or WOULD she? *twilight zone music plays in the distance* And we may yet get to that second part...just gotta cash in a favor from Mr. Clocko...shhh**

 **randomphandom - I've always thought an obsession was cemented at the moment of "death". In Vlad's special case, the moment the ectoplasm hit him he had been sneaking glances at Maddie, so he was mostly concentrating on her and being annoyed at Jack when he "half-died". Cue obsession~ :3**

 **Agest1 - YES THANK YOU SO MUCH I TRIED SO HARD YOU MADE ME HAPPYY**

 **MY WRITING IS FINALLY IMPROVING**

 **ALLOW A FEW TEARS OF JOY TO RUN DOWN MY FACE**

 **I'M MENTALLY LAUGHING LIKE FREAKSHOW IS THAT NORMAL**

 **Wulf2.0 - Maybe because Danny and I both responded? Oh and HELLO HOW ARE YEW T'DAY? I AM NOTICING YOU MWAHAHA**

 **randomphandom - (-.-) Thermosghost is not amused. XD actually I got the idea from my thermos abusing story (which reaaally needs updating darn it)**

 **Nobody - I certainly HOPE it's not about me. That would be terrifying *shiver* I literally wrote the first chapter four hours after the idea punched me in the face. I do wish I** ** _had_** **planned it a bit...there's a cool bit you guys are missing...I'LL GET OL' CLOCKY ON THE CASE HOLD UP**

 **Great - Sam and Tuck are probably checking in periodically...hmm...that gives me an idea...**

 **Mwahahahaha**

 **QueenofHearts7378 - *whispers* Step One: Make a thousand accounts. Step Two: Have each account favorite this. Step Three: Bask in the glow of awesomeness that is a terrified Danny wondering who these extra thousand people suddenly are**

 **FanficFan920 - I'm glad it was different for once~! So many just retell the portal scene...*yawn* Gotta try and make it interesting! (Plus, Danny kinda does has to be vague about certain details)**

 **hepchaton - ^^ We'll leave that up to Danny and how far he wants to take this**


End file.
